Olor a sangre
by EyilesJack
Summary: Olvidado, abandonado y en el sufrimiento dolor, Argos aprenderá a subsistir por el mismo y en donde recibiera el obsequió que lo cambiará de por vida, conozcan una pequeña, pero crucial, parte del pasado oscuro y doloroso del personaje y villano de "Realidad" (Pequeño One Shot)(En colaboración con Otro Loco Más)


Aquí, en el absoluto abismo que carcome hasta la última gota de felicidad; aún puedo sentir lo poco de bondad que vivía dentro de mí, un sentimiento de felicidad y amor absoluto que se destroza con el pasar de los días. Aún puedo sentir el poder que encontré aquel mal día que cambió toda mi vida por siempre, el día en el que crucé la delgada línea entre la maldad, la locura y la compasión. Aún puedo sentir la condena de aquel día que me ofreció mi oscuro presagio.

\- Quédense aquí mis amores, mamá no tardará en volver – Aquella perra de pastor holandés hablaba por última vez a sus cachorros en una caja en medio de un callejón obscuro en mitad de la noche, llena de dolor y lágrimas, apenas y formaba una palabra bien pues sus sollozos evitaban una dicción perfecta.

\- Está bien mamá, pero ¿a dónde irás? – Cuestionó el cachorro más grande de todos, pues sus hermanos no habían pasado la semana de nacidos y él apenas tenía unos cuantos meses de edad.

\- Ya lo veras mi pequeño Argos, muy pronto todo será mejor para todos – En un abrazo conmovedor, la madre se despide de su cachorro con lágrimas aún brotando de sus ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llanto.

\- Esta bien, pero… ¿Por qué lloras tanto? – Al no entender bien las cosas, el cachorro pregunta a quien lo había criado y protegido desde que nació en las calles.

\- Por nada. Prométeme que cuidaras muy bien de tus hermanos hasta que nos volvamos a ver, ellos aún no conocen bien el mundo y no saben protegerse como tú, te necesitaran. Sé fuerte, sé poderoso por ellos, por mí…

\- Esta bien, por favor vuelve pronto – El cachorro abraza por última vez a su madre antes de que ella desaparezca en la penumbra total dejando un rastro de lágrimas y dolor, olvidando a sus cachorros en una caja lo suficientemente abrigadora para ellos.

Esa fue la última vez que la reconocí como mi madre.

Tras pasar las horas, la noche y madrugada, aquella madre aún no regresa a por sus cachorros, los cinco más pequeños empiezan a quejarse por falta de comida y el hermano mayor trata de calmarlos a como dé lugar pues la vida en las calles en Pueblo Viejo no era muy buena, con callejeros adultos que harían todo lo posible por mantenerse alimentados, hasta recurrir al acto canibalismo, el cachorro Argos no tiene de otra más que salir a buscar comida en las calles.

El barrio en el que fueron abandonados no era para nada amigable y nadie tenía tan buen corazón como las otras personas para ayudar a tal cachorro torpe que apenas y podía valerse de él mismo, terminó por ser pateado, terminaron por tirarle cosas y golpearlo por rascar en sus puertas a pedir asilo y comida.

\- Por favor señor, mis hermanos se mueren de hambre, nuestra madre no vuelve y yo no… - Rogaba el pequeño cachorro a lágrimas al visitar la última casa de la cuadra.

\- Largo de aquí ¡MALDITO RABIOSO! – Gritó un señor a la vez que pateo en el hocico al cachorro, lanzándolo lejos de su propiedad y sangrando de sus labios.

El cachorro se queda tumbado llorando, pues sus hermanos morían de hambre y sus tripas también comenzaban a gruñirle. Sin más que hacer, no le quedaba de otra más que entrar en la delincuencia y empezar a robar algo de leche y comida de las casas.

Pasaron dos días más y cada vez era más costoso y difícil criar de pequeños recién nacidos, robar leche y comida no le era suficiente y cada vez le era más difícil hacerlo pues las víctimas de aquellos robos comenzaban a tomar medidas contra esto y ahora Argos salía lastimado y sangrando mucho más.

\- Shh, tranquilos, mamá ya volverá, ella * _Snif*_ ella lo prometió– Trate de calmarlos pues no paraban de quejarse, a la vez que cascadas se desprendían de mis ojos.

El tercer día, había sido uno de los "mejores", pues había conseguido traer un buen motín para alimentarnos bien y sin recibir tantos golpes como la última vez.

Había mejorado mucho en el ámbito de robar, hasta incluso desde pequeño había logrado planear planes tan complejos con tal de solo entrar a las casas, sus planes siempre fueron exitosos, aunque me costaran heridas superficiales, moretones o heridas sangrando.

\- Miren esto hermanitos, hoy habrá desayuno, comida y hasta cena – Dijo el mayor de los hermanos sangrando de la frente por los golpes, pero con toda una bolsa llena de alimentos y leche colgando de su hociquito.

Pero al llegar, lo único que había era un pitbull callejero gigante, con sangre en sus fauces y de bajo de él la caja donde dormían los bebés de pastor holandés, repleta igual de sangre y con algo que parecía carne colgar a un costado de la caja. Al ver tal escena, el cachorro deja caer la bolsa, desparramando la comido y derramando las botellas de tal líquido blanco.

\- Miren que hay por aquí, creo que llegaste tarde a la comida pues ya estoy satisfecho y no quiero comer más – Respondió en forma burla y macabra el cabrón.

\- Tu…mis hermanos – Fue lo único que soltó mi boca mientras mis ojos permanecían abiertos cuál platos y miraba perplejo y asustado.

\- Shh, ellos ya dejaron de sentir el dolor que les ocasione hace unos segundos, jeje – Aquel maldito se me acercó y con un abrazó intentaba "consolarme" tras ver tal acto de demencia y repudio. Con su pata tomó mi cabeza y arrastrándome a la fuerza me llevó a la caja llena de un charco grande de sangre con despedía un aroma a pútrido.

\- ¡NOOOOO! ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR! – Gritaba el mayor y último de los cachorros cuando era jalado por su pelaje a tal objeto, mientras luchaba por su libertad y piedad.

\- ¿Tu eres el cachorro del que todos hablan, verdad? El único que puede entrar a casas a robar alimento y suministros, JAJAJA, eres un desperdicio, algún día de estos no podrás entrar y terminaras muerto, aquí que permíteme regalarte un pequeño presente – El pitbull avienta a Argos a la caja donde ve a sus hermanos mutilados y desollados, manchándose de sangre y trozos de vísceras en todo su pelaje.

\- Her-hermanitos – Dije aterrorizado al ver al ver su cabeza separada de sus cuerpos y su vientre bien abierto despojado de todo órgano dentro de este, dejando una masa irreconocible de carne y pelo.

\- Aquí en las calles hay una ley, "O comes o te comen", ahora aprenderás que no vivirás por siempre del asalto a casas, así que o comes o te como – El pitbull observaba con ojos lleno de maldad al cachorrito que aún quedaba vivo dentro de la caja de cartón.

Obligado por el perro adulto y por su estómago que empezaba a gruñirle, Argos no tuvo de otra más que devorar lo que quedaba de ahí. Con llano y arqueando cada dos por tres, el pequeño comía y comía mientras el pitbull observaba con locura y crueldad.

\- Jejeje, muy bien, ahora has aprendido que esta vida se gana siendo superior a todos los demás – El pitbull se retira con una sonrisa burlona del lugar y deja a Argos solo.

Segundos después de que él partiera, mi estómago si solo y empezó a devolver cada trozo de carne y tejidos que había digerido, el vómito era imparable y apestaba horrible. Salió de esa caja a regresar lo último que le sobraba dentro de él y tras unos minutos de intensos mareos y de tanto dolor, el llanto por si solo regreso.

\- ¡MAMAAAA¡, ahhhh, ahhh, ahh – Lloraba y gritaba - ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HAAAAAAAAAAA, HA HA HA HA, JA JA JA JA JA JA! Jajajajajajajaja, muajaja – Por más extraño que suene, luego de horas y varios minutos de lágrimas, ya no sentía dolor, no sentía triste, ni mareos, ni más solo risa, mucha, mucha risa, como si un rayo me golpeara o como si algo dentro de mí que había permanecido durmiendo despertara – Jajajajaja, ¡Sí¡, debo ser superior, debo ser poderoso, debo hacer que todos me teman y se sacudan al escuchar mi nombre, nadie quedará libre de mí, nadie vivirá a mi lado, ¡TODOS LE TEMERÁN A ARGOS!, matare y devoraré a todos quienes osen llamarse superiores a mí, A TODOS.

Volví a aquella caja donde ahora se descomponía los cadáveres de esos simple debiluchos y devore hasta el último hueso, hasta el último trozo, nada quedó en esa sucia caja en donde esa puta nos abandonó, NADA.

Jejajajajaja, ahora nadie puede campárseme, soy superior a todos, jejajaja, soy fuerte, jejajaja, soy superior, JEJAJAJAJAJ, soy terror y miedo todo gracias a un mal día, yo soy ARGOS Y NADA NI NADIE ME IGUALARA. NADIE.

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

* * *

 **Wazzup familia del fanfic, seguimos trabajando en el primer capítulo de "Ilusión", el cual ser un prólogo algo largo, pero esperamos que lo disfruten cuando esté terminado :D**

 **Aquí les he traído un pequeño relato que nos cuenta la historia del villano principal, Argos, y la dura lección que le dio la vida a este.**

 **Otro Loco Más esta vez sí que influencia mucho más para crear la historia de su pasado y pese a esto sigo muy sorprendido O.O**

 **Como sea, espero que les haya gustado y esperen un poco más tenemos planeado que "Ilusión" se estrene durante el mes de Octubre :D, no sabemos qué día, pero el mes ya esta decidido.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One Shot de otro de mis Oc's y nos vemos en la siguiente, hasta luego :D**


End file.
